Portable cellular phones have been used with increasing popularity worldwide for a variety of personal and business uses. These systems typically require a subscription contract with a telephone service or company, which allow the cellular phone to access a cellular phone exchange, for the assignment of a communication line. The establishment of a subscription contract typically requires a good credit standing for the assigned user, as well as a long-term commitment to a cellular carrier; e.g. one year service contracts are common.
Subscription contracts for conventional cellular networks are typically based on two types of customer billing. The first billing architecture is a per call system, which is based upon a service plan for the customer. The second common billing architecture is a pay in advance system, which is based upon a unique credit identifier, i.e. a drop number for the customer.
There are commonly different contracted services for different types of communication, based on the location of the cellular phone, and the location of other connected parties. For example, one service rate may apply to outgoing or incoming local calls, such as within a local area code, or within a cellular calling region. A different service rate may apply to outgoing or incoming calls for long distance telecommunication connections. This complicated arrangement of service contracts typically requires the use of personal identification numbers (PIN) to identify the caller or to access different services, and frequently burdens the user with roaming charges as the mobile user moves through different cellular regions.
Payment of a monthly charge based upon an average maximum use of prepaid minutes may often be more costly than the amount needed by a particular user. No single billing plan can be optimized for any specific user, since plans are based on average users. For example, minimal use users, who may only carry portable phones for emergency use, e.g. such as for roadside assistance or “911” services, commonly establish and pay for service charges which far exceed the actual communication services used.
Common cellular phones are typically purchased by the user, or are provided, frequently at a discount, by a service provider upon the establishment of a long-term service contract. Conventional cellular phones are commonly purchased with several required accessories which allow them to be reused, such as removable and rechargeable batteries, an AC/DC recharger module, a phone stand, and flexible DC power cords for mobile power and/or recharging. There is commonly a significant cost in accessories alone. As well, the accessories commonly become damaged through use, are lost or misplaced (particularly for business people who travel frequently), or become outdated through use, or through normal wear and tear and time. Such phones and accessories are commonly impractical during international travel, frequently requiring a large variety of chargers and power converters.
Some recent, specialized portable phones and communication networks, such as multi-mode phones, e.g. IRIDIUM™, manufactured by Motorola, Inc., while designed for use while traveling, are prohibitively expensive.
As well, existing portable phones typically include complex dial pads, memory, batteries, functions, and displays, all of which are commonly expensive, take up space, and are prone to failure.
Another drawback of conventional cellular phone services is the need for the user to dial, in order to call any destination. Even for destination numbers which the user may place into memory, the user is required to manually enter a series of keystrokes, such as to convert from keystroke signals to voice signals. The physical action of dialing is often inconvenient and difficult, and can even be dangerous in various circumstances, such as while driving, or even while walking down a street. The action requires precision, and is time consuming, and to some extent even complicated. The smaller the phone, the harder it becomes for the user to dial, sometimes even requiring a pen or pointer to hit the correct buttons. In low light conditions, such as at night, in an automobile, or in a restaurant or bar, it is often difficult for the user to see and correctly operate the dial pad.
Conventional cell phones are each unique to the world, having both a serial number (which is typically stamped on the housing), as well as an installed electronic serial number (ESN), i.e. a drop number, which is established upon initial activation by a service provider, e.g. such as by authorized personnel at a phone retail outlet. Ongoing use of the cell phone is associated with the electronic drop number, in which the registered user of the conventional cellular phone is billed for the ongoing use. The installed electronic drop number is transmitted whenever the phone is powered. Therefore, incoming and outgoing calls are routed to the location of the cell phone, and billing for the cell phone is correctly logged to the registered user of the conventional cellular phone, based upon the transmitted electronic drop number.
However, since the installed electronic drop number is transmitted whenever a conventional phone is powered, an unauthorized user, i.e. a pirate, can intercept and receive a phone signal, capture the electronic drop number, and use the captured electronic drop number to enable unauthorized communication from an unauthorized mobile phone, using a process called cloning. Unauthorized use of the electronic drop number enables unauthorized access to the phone system, wherein charges for unauthorized calls are billed to the original authorized user.
While some cellular phone system signals are encrypted, there is continuous encryption of the same electronic drop number. Unauthorized decryption of the encrypted signal, while it may require some processing power, yields valuable access to the electronic drop number, again enabling unauthorized access to a phone system, while the original, authorized user is billed for the unauthorized access.
When a conventional cell phone is powered off, the cell phone is not able to receive calls. Therefore, as a mobile user uses a cell phone throughout the day, the user moves between one or more cell sites, and powers the phone, typically in a standby mode, to be able to receive incoming calls. When the cell phone is moved, from cell to cell, the cell phone talks to the closest cell site, and can be used to send or receive calls. In a powered state, a conventional cell phone is in constant communication with a base station, and requires a substantial amount of stored battery power.
Some recent conventional cell phones can receive calls, without being fully powered, or by being powered in a standby mode. Such conventional cellular phones include an internal paging circuitry, and can receive paging signals through the cell phone antenna. Upon receiving a paging signal from a paging transmitter, the paging circuitry activates an internal trip switch, which automatically turns on the cell phone RF circuitry. Once the pager/cell phone is fully activated, the incoming call is routed through the Mobile Telephone Switching Office (MTSO) to the cell phone, and the phone rings. The mobile user then selectively chooses to accept the call. Such operation presently allows some conventional cell phones, having integrated paging assistance, to operate on limited pager power for up to eight days, with an energy storage capacity of about three hours of talk time.
D. Gaulke, T. Hanson, and R. Moleres, Pager-Controlled Wireless Telephone, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,707 (7 Apr. 1998) disclose an integrated pager and cellular phone which includes “circuitry that responds to receipt by the pager of an incoming-call-indicative paging signal by connecting the cellular phone to a battery power source. This activates the cellular phone, whereupon it registers with a base station and thus becomes able to receive the incoming call. The circuitry further responds to receipt by the pager of a second paging signal by disconnecting the cellular phone from the battery power source. This allows the cellular phone to be kept in a deactivated condition and not draining battery power at times when the cellular phone is not in use, without missing incoming calls, and does so automatically, without intervention of the user of the cellular phone.” While Gaulke et al. disclose combined cellular phone and pager circuitry, call completion occurs at the handset level, after registration and hand off from the mobile telephone switch operator (MTSO), as opposed to a connection at the server level. As well, call completion includes automatic activation of the cellular phone circuitry. Furthermore, the disclosed phones can have generic identities, such that querying the Network Control Point before transmitting a page is inefficient.
Breeden, P. Mupiddi, and R. Bessom, Method and Apparatus for Providing Telepoint Calling Between Pager Equipped Handsets, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,912 (13 Apr. 1993) disclose communication between “first and second portable radiotelephone transceivers” . . . “in a radiotelephone communication system by generating a paging message in response to the first transceiver registering with a first telepoint base station. The paging message is directed to the second transceiver for which communication is requested, and identifies the first telepoint base station and the first transceiver. Upon receiving the paging message, the second transceiver registers with a second telepoint base station, downloading the information identifying the first telepoint base station and the first transceiver. The second telepoint base station establishes communication with the first telepoint base station, after which the first telepoint base station requests registration of the first transceiver to complete the communication between first and second transceivers.” While Breeden et al. disclose telepoint communication between pager equipped handsets, call completion occurs at the handset. Two distinct signals are sent to the handset, a first pager activation signal, and a second phone signal. The first pager signal powers the phone circuitry, whether or not the user wishes to receive calls, and then the second phone signal is received by the self-powered phone circuitry, notifying the user of an incoming call, e.g. the phone rings.
J. Wohl, E. Naugler Jr., J. Hendershot, G. Lloyd, and E. Adams, Cellular Telephone with Pager, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,700 (21 Sep. 1993) disclose a “compact and unitary cellular/pager. The cellular/pager includes a cellular antenna for receiving UHF cellular and paging signals. The cellular/pager also includes a VHF paging antenna. Every paging signal is sent to a paging receiver. The paging receiver uses the same circuitry to process either the UHF or VHF page. Cellular location information is utilized by the cellular/pager to form an internally updated roaming pager. That is, the cellular location information is automatically conveyed by the cellular block, under the control of the microprocessor, to a paging service. The paging service then knows the location of the paging receiver, consequently the paging service can direct the pager to await for a page at a single frequency, thereby eliminating frequency scanning by the pager or manual updates by the user.”
D. Gaulke, T. Hanson, and R. Moleres, Automated Wireless-Call Completion Using a Paging Network, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,470 (1 Sep. 1998) disclose a cellular telephone system, in which a “pager is associated with a cellular phone that is normally kept turned off and thus not drawing power from its battery. When an incoming call for the cellular phone arrives at a cellular exchange and the exchange determines that the cellular phone is not registered with a base station, a paging system is caused to transmit an incoming-call-indicative paging signal to the pager. Receipt of this paging signal at the pager either causes the user of the pager and the cellular phone to turn on the cellular phone, or causes the pager to turn on the cellular phone automatically via associated circuitry. Activation causes the cellular phone to register with a base station, whereupon the cellular exchange extends the incoming call to the cellular phone through that base station. If the incoming call is not answered, or when the incoming call is completed, the paging system is caused to transmit a second paging signal to the pager. Receipt of the second paging signal at the pager leads to the cellular phone being turned off again. The cellular phone can therefore normally be turned off without fear of missing incoming calls. Battery power of the cellular phone is thus conserved.”
In addition, some cell phones having integrated paging assistance also include an alphanumeric display, such that a remote user may receive alphanumeric messages from their cell phone. Longer messages are typically scrollable through the display, using conventional next and back keypad controls.
The metering of phone usage, as well as the establishment of system security, has been an ongoing challenge for conventional cellular phone systems.
G. Hansen, D. Riley, D. Lee, F. Ryan Jr., Nathan Rosenberg, A. Violante and R. Sansone, Metered Payment Cellular Telephone Communication System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,945 (22 Sep. 1998) disclose “a cellular telephone metering system that allows phone calls to be made as long as sufficient funds or call units reside in the phone. The apparatus of this invention also utilize encryption and employ seed numbers for the addition of funds or call units to the cellular phone.”
R. Osmani, and M. Metroka, Disposable Wireless Communication Device Adapted to Prevent Fraud, U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,807 (29 Sep. 1998) disclose “A disposable portable radiotelephone subscriber unit comprises a power supply, a transceiver and a controller. The power supply has stored therein a predetermined measure of power capacity. The transceiver is permitted to operate for a predetermined period of time responsive to the predetermined measure of the power capacity. The controller monitors a rate of depletion of the predetermined measure of the power capacity. The controller permits operation of the transceiver when the power capacity is being depleted at a desirable rate, thereby decreasing the predetermined period of time that the transceiver is permitted to operate. The controller prevents operation of the transceiver when the power capacity is being depleted at an undesirable rate, thereby prolonging the predetermined period of time that the transceiver is permitted to operate. Alternatively, the power supply may be a memory unit and the power capacity may be calling time or a future electronic date”. While Osmani et al. disclose a portable radio telephone, phone usage is monitored in terms of battery drainage, and disablement is monitored within the phone.”
A. Wise, and T. Rich, Cellular Phone System Wherein the Air time Use is Predetermined, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,185 (20 Oct. 1998) disclose “A cellular phone system in which a cellular phone user (CPU) has a cellular phone with a predetermined amount of available airtime. The CPU prepays for a particular number of airtime units. When a cell site receives a call from the CPU, the cell site communicates with a mobile telecommunications switching office (MTSO), which recognizes a unique serial number from the cellular phone. The MTSO directs the call to a prepaid airtime transaction tracking interface (PATTI). The PATTI then checks whether the CPU's account has any available airtime units and may indicate the number of units to the CPU. If none, the PATTI does not answer the call; otherwise, the PATTI connects the call and deducts airtime units until the call is disconnected.”
V. Hill, Prepaid Long-Distance Telephone Service System with Flexible Operating Parameters, U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,926 (17 Feb. 1998) disclose “A long-distance telephone service system provides for accounting and flexible, customizable control of long-distance telephone usage by customers, especially prepaid long-distance service customers. The system maintains a set of global operating parameters associated with each access number. It further maintains a database of user accounts or card numbers, and a set of card processing parameters associated with each card number. Both the global parameters and the individual card processing parameters are applied in completing a long-distance call to a destination number so as to provide highly flexible control over individual accounts as well as groups of accounts. Establishment of new accounts, and “recharging” the prepaid balance of existing accounts is accomplished automatically from remote locations.”
Some telephonic systems have attempted to use voice activated dialing. However, most systems require a high level of internal intelligence and processing power to distinguish even simple voice commands.
G. Engelbeck, and M. Marics, Method of Voice Activated Telephone Dialing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,340 (19 Sep. 1995) disclose “a user interface which can add a name and corresponding telephone number to a directory during the process of initiating a telephone call”, which “provides the user the opportunity to select which element of a directory listing should be changed, using a single integrated review, erase and change functionality accessible while in a directory mode.”
K. Kaneuchi, T. Kawamoto, and T. Nakatani, Voice Activated Dialing Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,557 (31 Jul. 1990) disclose an automatic dialing apparatus for use in a telephone or facsimile machine, which “sends out a dial signal to an external network automatically. A detachable telephone number memory, which stores a telephone number together with an area code, is detachably mounted on a telephone unit which includes a memory storing an area code of the district in which the telephone unit is located. The area code of the telephone number data supplied from the telephone number memory is deleted if that area code agrees with the area code stored in the memory of the telephone unit. An automatic dialing apparatus is preferably constructed to carry out dialing automatically responsive to a voice. In the preferred embodiment of such a voice activated dialing apparatus, a telephone number is input through a keyboard and a corresponding identifier, typically the name of a subscriber, is voiced and its voice signal is stored in association with the telephone number.”
M. Sakanishi, H. Yoshida, T. Ishii, H. Sato, and M. Hoshino, Telephone Apparatus with Voice Activated Dialing Function, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,063 (20 Aug. 1991) disclose a telephone, in which a call “may be made in response to utterances of a user by speech recognition without manually dialing a telephone number. The telephone apparatus includes a storage device for storing a set of parameters corresponding to an expected speech signal, which are used for recognizing the user's subsequent utterance and/or for indicating differences between the utterance and the stored signal. The telephone apparatus further includes a storage device for storing the speech signal so that the stored speech signal can be reproduced. The reproduced speech signal is used to confirm the stored speech signal. The stored speech signal may be reproduced in response to a user's key operation when the telephone apparatus is in a confirmation mode and in response to a user's utterance when the telephone apparatus is in a registration or voice calling mode.”
T. Hormann and G. Rozinaj, Start/End Point Detection for Word Recognition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,195 (11 Aug. 1998) disclose “detection of start/end points of words”. “Use of a feature with noise-resistant properties is shown wherein for a feature vector, a function of the signal energy is formed as the first feature and a function of the quadratic difference of an LPC (Linear-Predictive-Coding) cepstrum coefficient as a second feature. A check quantity or a maximum function of a distribution function is calculated, which detects the start/end points by comparison with a threshold.”
B. Bareis, P. Foster, and T. Schalk, Speech Recognition System for Electronic Switches in a Non-Wireline Communications Network, U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,597 (19 Aug. 1997) disclose a telecommunications system which recognizes spoken commands over a cellular telephone, satellite telephone, or personal communications network. In the cellular application, for example, a Speech Recognition System interconnects either internally with or as an external peripheral to a cellular telecommunications switch. The Speech Recognition System includes an administrative subsystem, a call processing subsystem, a speaker-dependent recognition subsystem, a speaker-independent recognition subsystem, and a data storage subsystem.”
L. Eting, and Y. Gelfer, Apparatus and Methods for Conveying Telephone Numbers and Other Information via Communication Devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,056 (22 Jul. 1997) disclose an “accessory device for a telephone system, the device including a spoken telephone number recorder serving a local communicant, the recorder including a spoken telephone number recognizer operative to recognize a telephone number spoken in the course of a telephone conversation between a remote communicant and the local communicant, and a telephone number memory operative to store at least one telephone number received from said telephone number recognizer.”
Other voice recognition systems have been disclosed for control systems.
B. Bareis, Speech Controlled Vehicle Alarm System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,399 (6 Jan. 1998) discloses an electronic vehicle alarm system which “allows control of alarm functions to be accomplished using specific spoken commands. A microphone converts speech into time-variant voltage levels which are amplified and sent to an analog-to-digital converter and digitized. The digitized data is then processed by a speech recognition subsystem. The speech recognition subsystem separates extraneous speech from words and provides corresponding output signals when control words are recognized”. “The response indicator provides verbal responses to confirm spoken commands. A speaker verification capability is also included in the speech recognition subsystem to allow for secured operation of the vehicle alarm system.”
T. Schalk, Voice-Controlled Account Access Over a Telephone Network, U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,558 (14 May 1996) discloses “a system and method for enabling a caller to obtain access to services via a telephone network by entering a spoken first character string having a plurality of digits. Preferably, the method includes the steps of prompting the caller to speak the first character string beginning with a first digit and ending with a last digit thereof, recognizing each spoken digit of the first character string using a speaker-independent voice recognition algorithm, and then following entry of the last digit of the first string, initially verifying the caller's identity using a voice verification algorithm. After initial verification, the caller is again prompted to enter a second character string, which must also be recognized before access is effected.” Schalk therefore discloses a system wherein the caller is required to input voice commands to gain authorized access to the telephone network. The resulting complicated system access is therefore voice and character string dependent, requiring a user learning/experience curve.
A. Hunt and T. Schalk, Simultaneous Voice Recognition and Verification to Allow Access to Telephone Network Services, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,288 (12 Mar. 1996) disclose “a system and method for enabling a caller to obtain access to services via a telephone network by entering a spoken password having a plurality of digits. Preferably, the method includes the steps of: (1) prompting the caller to speak the password beginning with a first digit and ending with a last digit thereof, recognizing each spoken digit of the password using a speaker-independent voice recognition algorithm, (3) following entry of the last digit of the password, determining whether the password is valid, and (4) if the password is valid, verifying the caller's identity using a voice verification algorithm.”
T. Schalk and F. Kaake, Method for Recognizing a Spoken Word in the Presence of Interfering Speech, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,791 (12 Dec. 1995) disclose “A method for recognizing a spoken word in the presence of interfering speech, such as a system generated voice prompt, begins by echo canceling the voice prompt and any detected speech signal to produce a residual signal. Portions of the residual signal that have been most recently echo-canceled are then continuously stored in a buffer. The energy in the residual signal is also continuously processed to determine onset of the spoken word. Upon detection of word onset, the portion of the residual signal then currently in the buffer is retained, the voice prompt is terminated, and the recognizer begins real-time recognition of subsequent portions of the residual signal. Upon detection of word completion, the method retrieves the portion of the residual signal that was retained in the buffer upon detection of word onset and performs recognition of that portion. The recognized portions of the word are then reconstructed to determine the spoken word.”
P. Foster and B. Bareis, Intelligent Call Processing Platform for Home Telephone System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,134 (9 Mar. 1999) disclose “an intelligent call processing platform for use with a home telephone system. The system consists of a processing unit interfaced with a variety of memory storage areas, a switching central office providing local telephone service and a plurality of telephone handsets. Using a variety of voice and/or pushbutton commands, a user is able to access a variety of telephone services from any telephone interfaced with the platform. Services provided include identification of incoming callers, automatic speed dialing of user-stored telephone numbers, storage of new numbers to the user-stored list of telephone numbers, and control of peripheral systems interconnected with the intelligent call processing platform.” While Foster et al. disclose a call processing platform, system intelligence is associated with a specific station, and is not transportable, either from station to station, or from user to user.
T. Schalk, Method for Reducing Database Requirements for Speech Recognition Systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,246 (1 Dec. 1998) discloses “a method for reducing the database requirements necessary for use in speaker independent recognition systems”, which involves “digital processing of a plurality of recorded utterances from a first database of digitally recorded spoken utterances. The previously recorded utterances are digitally processed to create a second database of modified utterances and then the first and second databases are combined to form an expanded database from which recognition vocabulary tables may be generated.”
There has also been work on connectable power supplies, and development of activatable, conventional cellular phones.
N. Mischneko, Multiposition Detenting Hinge Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,790 (9 Feb. 1993) discloses “A hinge apparatus for a foldable telephone includes a body portion and a flip element. The flip element is held in a closed and an open position relative to the body portion by an enclosed follower which follows recesses in two hinge shafts integral to the hinge portion of the flip element. The apparatus is assembled along a common axis from a single direction. The flip element is held tight against a keypad of the body portion in its closed position. The flip element is secured in its open position with no excessive play.”
S. Beutler, H. Estates, and J. Barber, Multipurpose Hinge Apparatus for Foldable Telephones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,873 (30 Jan. 1990) disclose “A multipurpose hinge apparatus for a foldable telephone includes a flip element and a hookswitch. The flip element is held in the closed and open positions by an enclosed cam element which follows recesses in one shaft securing the hinge elements. The hookswitch is activated by another enclosed cam which follows a recess in a second shaft.”
M. Metroka, S. Davis, and P. Gargulak, Portable Radio Telephone with Control Switching Disabling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,772 (4 Jul. 1989) disclose “A portable radiotelephone with control switch disabling is disclosed. A flip element which contains a microphone and covers a keypad and other control buttons when in a closed position also activates a hookswitch. When the hookswitch and microprocessor indicate that the flip element is in a closed position, the on/off switch cannot be activated to turn the portable radiotelephone on or off and switches which control volume level are deactivated.”
G. Kaye, Battery Connector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,983 (5 Feb. 1980) discloses “A connector for use in electrically connecting a battery, having substantially planar terminals on a wall thereof, to an electrical device. The connector comprises a housing partially containing conductive means which extend from the housing to contact the battery terminals and the electrical device. The connector further includes resilient gripping means on the housing which cooperatively engages holding means on the battery with a snap on connection.”
As described above, the acquisition of conventional cellular phones requires the establishment of a billing system, wherein telephone communication is billed to a registered user.
R. Bishop, D. McClure, and J. Storch, Automated Vending of Cellular Handheld Telephones and Cellular Telephone Services, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,308 (21 Aug. 1990) disclose the automated vending of conventional cellular phone, wherein “a microprocessor controlled vending machine which inventories a plurality of mobile cellular telephones and selectively delivers one of the phones after reading a credit card number from a customer and obtaining credit card approval. The mobile cellular telephone is dispensed and later returned by the customer. When returned by the customer, the mobile cellular telephone is disposed within a receiving unit which uniquely verifies the mobile cellular telephone through its phone number, reads the usage made by the customer of the mobile telephone, and senses the charged condition of the battery within the mobile telephone. The customer's credit card is again read and the bill for rental of the mobile cellular telephone unit, including all telephone usage charges, is computed and directly billed to the credit card number. The vending unit then produces a printed record of the credit card billing and returns the mobile telephone unit to inventory to be fully recharged and reinitialized for revending.” While Bishop et al. disclose a vending machine for cellular phones, the automated vending machine is required to deal with the billing complexities of conventional cellular phones, whereby the vending machine requires the user's credit card to be read twice, and wherein the machine computes the billing for system use. The disclosed system usage and billing is associated with a conventional cellular phone. i.e. having a conventional electronic service number.
The disclosed prior art systems and methodologies thus provide basic portable cellular phone systems, mechanical component design, and basic voice recognition and control technologies, but fail to provide a portable cellular phone system that does not require a long term service contract to be established with the user. As well, conventional systems fail to provide a pre-paid communication system that provides remote voice recognition, as well as high levels of system security from unauthorized use. The development of such a portable phone system would constitute a major technological advance.